1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mascara brush comprising a plurality of bristles retained between two intertwisted wire sections, the bristles being trimmed to define the contour of the brush.
2. Background Art
Mascara brushes serve for the application of mascara from a reservoir onto the lashes. A fundamental demand on brushes of the generic type consists of ensuring sufficient transfer of mascara on the one hand and advantageous combing and care properties on the other.
Conventionally, mascara brushes are manufactured in such a way that bristles are held between two intertwisted wire sections, the contour of the brush being shaped by trimming the bristle tips after the intertwisting operation. The most frequent contour is a cylindrical configuration, because such a symmetric cut can easily be produced by the brush being moved in rotation along stationary knives.
In principle, it is also known to design the length of the bristles asymmetrically relative to the central longitudinal axis of the brush. To this end, rotating knives can be provided, having an axis of rotation out of the central longitudinal axis of the brush.
In order to obtain combing properties that vary along the brush, it is further known, during the equipment of the brush, to provide bristles of varying properties, for instance varying thickness and/or rigidity.